Lucky
by xSpiteWolfx
Summary: Drawing out the hurt is easier with help. Some people, the lucky ones, are saved. I guess I was lucky. Oneshot


**Hey guys, thought this up, thought I'd type it. Story's anthro, and a One-shot**** by the way.**

**Lucky**

**A one-shot by xSpiteWolfx **

**Told from Humphrey's POV**

It's funny, how one person can influence a group to extremes.

Might tell you, even though bullies suck, they WON'T go away. That seems to be my case, for a long time. Some people go suicidal, but lucky ones get help. Thankfully, I was one of the lucky ones.

But, even luck has its limits.

I might as well say most of my elementary school friends never found a way back into my life. By the time middle school came around, I was a lone wolf. I had the occasional, "What's up" to random people, but, other than that, I was on my own. Classes were a bitch, and bullies overpopulated the school, killing the fun. One of my past friends when I was younger was Garth; he's now a gigantic ladies man and total douche. He can't hold a girl for two weeks without some shit popping out, and soon after a breakup, I see him kissing on another girl. He has his own group of friends now; terrorizing the school by hating on anyone who he thinks is lower than him. He has this one person he hates the most, and sadly, that person is me.

We were past friends. He detests me because I'm the only one who stands ups to him. But over time, I have stood up less and less to his ignorant ways, cause saying what's right always seems to get my ass on the floor. Now, even I keep my distance, but he always seems to snake up to me, and piss me off.

I had resorts for my suffering and sadness. Like taking a knife to myself, or smoking. I never found anyone with anything to smoke, but I can't say the same for cutting myself. I had scars, and after a while, they healed, but only for me to make more. One semester in sixth grade, however, I found out I was good at art, so I stopped the cutting and focused on the drawing. So all that now leads up to were and who I am today, an eighth grader who tries to keep his shut so no shit happens.

Today was possibly going to be like any normal day. Take the bus, enter the depressing school building, take seven hours of shit from Garth, and take the bus home. However, it was just anything but.

After five hours of Garth, I have all of my classes with him, by the way. Anyways, I left my science class, with Garth following close behind. I was near my locker when he caught up. He was near me as I put some stuff in and out of my locker.

"Hey, Shrimpy."

I stopped putting things into my locker, and turned to see Garth, with his demonic smile and evil eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" I said, talking in a tone that made me appear annoyed.

"Nothing much, mini dick," Garth said," But I did make a bet with my friends."

I started to worry," What bet?"

"Me and my friend bet that I couldn't fit you into a locker, you know, from you being all tiny and that stuff."

Looking him straight in the face didn't make me feel better," That's so fucking unoriginal."

"Hey, doesn't need to be original, just effective."

Garth then smacked the papers out of my hand, and began to push me into my open locker. Struggling didn't help. I was tiring out, and decide, after a long fight to keep out of the locker, just to give up. But, I must have been lucky, because Garth broke his hold on me after hearing a yell, that of a teacher. I was tired, and I slowly slumped onto the tile floor. I kept my head down, and just eyed the creases in all of the tiles. I would have stayed, but a voice offered help.

"Shrimpy?" the voice question.

The voice was female, but I didn't look up," That's what they call me."

"Oh, sorry," the voice apologized.

"Don't be."

The silence was spread in the air like butter on toast as other people slowly filtered their way into classrooms.

"Name's Humphrey", I said, still keeping my head low.

The voice didn't say anything, but just offered her paws as assistance. I took her brown colored paw, but refused to look at her face. She had my hand for a few seconds, and then gave it a reassuring shake. She let go, and walked away. I now wanted to know who helped me, but when I looked up, she was gone. My eyeballs found their way to the papers on the floor that were mine. I began to pick them up so I could head to class, and when I was done, I headed off to social studies.

I entered through the door, and the first person to give me a glare was Garth. I gave him a long stare back, but was interrupted by our teacher.

"Sir, you're late." She said firmly.

"Sorry, I was caught up I the hall," I said sarcastically while still looking at Garth. I then walked over to my seat, sat, and began to organize all my papers.

The lesson was like any other lesson taught in a school. But I wasn't paying attention to the lesson.

There was this girl, not five seats away, who would look back at me, as if she had to look over me or something. I have never seen her before, new girl, perhaps. But, I didn't mind her staring. I mean, not trying to sound like I have a crush, but she was beautiful.

Her blonde fur wrapped around her like a jacket, and I could see all the curves racing throughout her body. Her amber eyes blended with her coat almost perfectly, and luckily for me, I saw them almost every five seconds she turned to stare at me. I looked back at her, but she turned away quickly and went back to her work. I started to dream about her, how we could become friends, even more then friend.

My thoughts were broken as Garth had hit me with a spitball. I shook the small paper ball out of my fur, and gave Garth the finger. Garth just mouthed some words at me, but I couldn't tell what the words were. I turned to the girl with amber eyes, and the look on her face sad she was worried. I could tell, trust me, I've been worried before.

But, worried for whom? Maybe me, she has been looking back on me for a long time. Wait, brown paws. In the hallway, the girl who helped me had brown paws. I looked at the wolf's paws. They matched perfectly.

My mind was blank.

_Why would a girl that beautiful help a lowlife person like me? I mean, helping me is like helping dirt. It does nothing._

Her assistance must have had a reason. I had to thank her.

I looked back towards her, and she was still watching me with a cautious eye.

I looked back, and made sure my look was reassuring and hopeful. She smiled, and then she turned to finish her work. I did the same, but I kept the smile on my face.

**XXXXXX**

The rest of the period went by quite fast, and as soon school was over. Our seventh period bell had rung, and I was waiting for the office to call busses. I was in the corner of the math classroom, and Garth was over near the middle, chatting with some of his buddies. They didn't pick on me through the whole class, so I guess they got bored and moved on. While I waited, I started to draw. I was drawing houses, gardens, other people, you name it, I was drawing it. I started to draw a person, but I turned out nothing I hoped it would be.

I drew the body, but the body somehow found its way to be a slender body, that of a females. The eyes I wanted blue turned amber brown; the same happened with the body. Its legs were thin instead of built, and its belly I wanted reddish-orange was white.

Before I knew it, I had drawn the one who had saved me in the hall.

I looked over the picture, and then signed my name on the bottom along with these words;

_You might think you're always alone, but I was with you the whole time._

A small ring was heard through the intercom, and a perky lady began to call busses. The long line of busses could be seen out of the math room's window.

_...45, 132, 62..._

My bus was called, and I got up to leave the room. Some others followed, also heading out to catch their bus. I walked out the door, stuffing the folded picture I drew in my pocket.

When I left the class, however, I got a surprise.

Leaving the Reading room to go to her bus was the girl who helped me in the hall. I saw her, and she saw me.

Somehow, an awkward conversation started as we walked to our bus.

"Hey," I said, fixing the collar on my shirt.

"Hey," she said, "Oh, by the way, name's Kate."

"Kate." The name echoed in my head.

"Yeah, that's me," she said in a funny tone. I let out a small laugh, and a guess she let one out, too.

"You're funny," I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Sorry, is it really showing?" she said. Now I was really laughing. It's like Kate's second side of herself was a comedian. And I loved it.

We laughed all the way to where we had to go our separate ways, onto different busses.

"Well, I'll see you later."

I waved my hand at her," See you."

I got on my bus, and realized something. This possibly has been the best day I've had in years. And I didn't want it to change.

**XXXXXX**

It's been about a month since I met Kate, and we were great friends. We might be more then friends, however.

Kate and her family were taking a vacation to this old campsite, and Kate wanted to bring me along. She said we would stay at the camp for about three days. Camping in a tent for me was hard, but camping with a _girl,_ now that made me nervous as hell. I was hoping we could try and stay friends so we don't accidentally ruin our friendship by making things complicated.

We got to the camp after about a thirty minute drive, and Kate's mom, Eve, and her dad, Winston tried to pitch the tent while Kate's sister, Lily sat by, frustrated by the instructions. Kate and I went out to explore the grounds.

"Humphrey, follow me," Kate said, while grabbing the basket of food just waiting to be eaten.

"Sure," I said following behind

I wasn't sure where we were going, but I was ready to find out. After walking for about ten minutes, I spoke up.

"Where are we going, and how far is it?" I said, wiping the sweat from my forehead.

"You'll see," Kate said in a devious tone.

I just smiled and kept on walking along.

"Right here, over this hill."

Kate was at the top of a grassy hill, and I was close behind. When I got to the top, I saw this was worth my time.

The hill sloped downward, and led to a bridge that had a perfect view of the setting sun.

"Wow," I said. Kate nodded in agreement.

"Come on, let's go sit," Kate said, walking onto the sturdy bridge.

We sat, and Kate pulled some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches out of the basket. I ate mine, and finished first. I looked over at Kate and saw she had some peanut butter on the side of her lip. I grabbed a napkin out of the basket and told to stand still. She did, and I wiped the peanut butter off her. I put the used napkin back in the basket, and turned to talk to Kate as she ate her sandwich.

"I could just stay here forever," I said, looking back at the setting sun.

"Me, too," Kate agreed.

I looked at Kate again, and it reminded me of something. I reached into my pocket to grab what I've been meaning to show Kate since we met.

"Hey Kate, I want you to have this."

Kate took the paper, and opened the folds. On the paper, Kate saw herself. The picture I drew the first day we met.

"Wow, when did you?" Kate asked, holding the drawing near her chest.

"The day we met, when Garth, you know."

"It's amazing."

She looked up, and we connected eyes. Kate began to lean towards me, and involuntary did the same. Our lips touched, sending a wave of heat throughout my body. We kissed for about four seconds, the kiss broke. I was speechless. We then sat near each other in silence, and watched the sun fall past the horizon.

**XXXXXX**

The days after the kiss were unchanged, and I'm glad they were. I was afraid things were getting complicated with Kate and me. I'll have even more time, though, thanks to spring break. Kate and her family are on a vacation, and I'll miss her. I'm still be able to text her, however, but i would rather speak face to face. The week seems to go by really slow without her company. I would just sit around the house, playing Xbox or something along those lines. The days even felt longer without Kate texting me. When she wasn't texting, she was out doing something incredibly fun, while i was stuck at home. Still, the weeks dragged on.

_Wednesday_

_Thursday_

_Friday_

_Saturday_

_"_Saturday!" I woke with a start. Today was the day Kate would come back from her long vacation. I missed her, and was anxious to see her again. maybe we could go back to the bridge, or maybe the beach. The possibilities were endless.

I have sent many texts to Kate, but she hasn't replied. I was starting to wonder why. I just hope she was ok.

Sunday passed, and then it became Monday, and there was still no sign of Kate. I began to worry. I still got nothing from the texts I sent, and calling did nothing. I went through school a nervous wreck. I got home from the bus, knowing Kate wasn't at school. I entered the front door, and saw my mom holding a newspaper. On the paper was picture of a torn apart red Honda Civic, and the picture seemed to upset my mom for some reason.

"Humphrey," my mom said, sounding really concerned.

"Mom? What is it?"I asked, wanting to know now.

"It's about Kate, "mom said.

My heart dropped. "What?"

"There was a car wreck, and Kate," mom paused," didn't make it."

I looked at the picture again, and saw the car looked excatly like Kate's.

_I just, no, no no._

I ran over to my room, and slammed the door, crying my heart out. I fell onto my bed, and was there for the longest time. My mind was blank.

_Kate's gone? But, why?_

I was thinking about that, and no matter how upset i was, that question still burned in my mind. I was still crying, but, soon, I think found the answer.

Two days later, i was at the bridge were Kate and I shared our kiss.

Pretty long drop from the bridge to the ground.

Some call it that. I call it my way to Kate. My way to a long lost love. Yeah that's right, I loved her. But, I will never get the chance to tell her that.

Maybe, I can tell her this way.

I jumped off the bridge with the memories of Kate, like her saving me in the hall, making me smile, and letting me share a kiss with her on the same bridge I just jumped from.

Alot of other things came to me while I fell towards my death.

Like little phrases I said, or wrote down, to Kate. Like telling her she would never be alone. I made that promise. And now I was keeping it.

I hit the dirt with a splat, and felt the cracking of bones in my legs and chest. I didn't care. My face was on the ground, and my eyes were closing, telling me I would soon see Kate again.

I could only think of one thing as I faded from the world.

_I'm really glad I took her hand._

**Review**

**xSpiteWolfx**


End file.
